Frustration
by pook
Summary: Set in around Season 4 after Crocodile Tears.
1. Chapter 1

**Frustration**

Rating – M

Set in around Season 4 after Crocodile Tears

Author's note - Many thanks to Sierra Mike for the poking

Disclaimer - I don't own them but I promise to return the crew to the boat when I've finished.

* * *

**Frustrated**

From his chair on the Bridge, Mike watched Kate through his binoculars.

On the dock, the master shook hands with Kate and the man departed, leaving Kate to fill in some final details on the paperwork.

Mike continued to admire what he saw, practically staring at her as his body took temporary control over his mind, feeling the first stirrings of arousal. He'd always preferred Kate in her whites than her DCPUs. The tailored regular day uniform showed off Kate's enticing curves, with her hips swaying seductively as she walked. His grip on the binoculars tightened as he thought about what was hidden under that uniform. Mike imagined his hands running over those hips, kissing those sensual lips, teasing her nipples.

Kate took that moment to look up at the Bridge and directly at him, and smiled warmly. She must have sensed that he'd been watching.

His pulsed raced, as his blood now ran at full speed directly to a certain appendage.

It was then he realised exactly where he was. He was on the Bridge of his boat. His Bridge. In uniform.

Trying to regain some control down below, he shifted about in the chair, and then crossed his legs and inflicting some pain upon his misbehaving appendage.

He shouldn't be lusting over his Executive Officer no matter how sexy she was, but unable to get the image of Kate riding him to oblivion out of his mind.

Stop it, Michael, that isn't helping, he thought.

Finally, Mike's logical part of brain reasserted itself and he dropped the binoculars onto his chest and let out an irritated sigh. He was frustrated because dreaming of Kate was as close as he could get to the woman he loved with all his heart. Damn the Navy and Maxine for not yet finding a replacement CO. The only thing that worked to clear his mind and deflate that certain bothersome appendage was thinking of Mrs Peddleton, his year 12 English teacher, and perhaps the ugliest woman he'd ever known. He kept repeating her name to himself.

"Sir?" Swain asked, noticing the boss' restlessness. The X was delaying their departure. If she didn't hurry up, she'd be in big trouble. And Chris didn't want to be in the same room when the boss confronted the X.

* * *

In the early hours of the next morning, Mike stirred in his bed as again Kate filled his dreams yet again. His hands wondered over his chest and down his abdomen as if they were Kate's subtle fingers roaming all over him. Frissons of pleasure soared through his body as images of Kate flowed into his mind. She was beautiful, sexy, wanton, insatiable, as she teased him with her caresses, with her passionate kisses, with her craving for him and vice versa.

His need for her exploding in instant arousal, waking him, but needing to complete the dream, he reached for the tissues and imagined them coming together as one, making love.

* * *

In the ship's office, a frustrated Mike looked through the cabinets. He desperately needed something.

Kate heard the banging from her cabin and followed the noise to the ship's office and leant against the door frame, watching a clearly aggravated Mike, oblivious to her presence; continue to search for whatever he was looking for. God help whatever he was looking for. It would be in serious trouble.

Eventually, she asked, "Sir?"

Mike closed his eyes and his fist clenched. It was getting harder to control his immediate reaction to even her scent or voice.

"Can I help you, sir?" Kate asked politely with a smile.

Mike wanted to scream. Why did she have to say that? Why did she have to look so beautiful? He couldn't possibly say to her, 'Yes, you can help me. Kate come to my cabin now, I want to kiss you all over and make love to you until you scream out my name.'

Kate smiled. Mike looked flustered; his cheeks were a very nice shade of red. "Mike?"

He struggled to regain what little control he had of his body. Mike whispered over and over to himself, "Mrs Peddleton ... Mrs Peddleton ... Mrs Peddleton..."

Kate raised an eyebrow, wondering who Mrs Peddleton is. She'd have to ask him about this woman.

In time, Mike recovered enough to have a normal conversation. "Hmm ... I'm looking for the tissues."

_tbc_


	2. Chapter 2

**A deadline well and truly passed**

**

* * *

**

"_Oh … God …. Yes …. Mike …" __Gripping the bed sheets, Kate moaned. She writhed under Mike's amazing ministrations. Her body was on fire, every nerve excited. Kate reached for him, to draw him in to her, but he batted her hand away, and continued to slowly torture her._

Bird banged loudly on the XO's cabin door, and then waited for a response. She thought she heard a few sleepy 'yeses' but heard no movement. She knocked again. "XO! Ma'am! The boss wants you."

Kate jerked awake, her nerves still tingling, with certain parts of her anatomy throbbing away. She was very ticked off to be woken up from such a very pleasant dream, only because it was as close as she was going to get to Mike. She tossed back the sheet and then she sat up. She groaned, if only he knew how much I wanted him right now.

She sighed and then replied, "I'm coming, Bird."

"Yes, ma'am. The boss said he'll meet you in the Boarding Party room."

Must be a boarding, Kate thought, well, Doh! Kate. C'mon, wakey wakey. "Okay, thanks Bird."

Jessica waited until she heard the rustling sounds of clothes being put on and then left for the Bridge

Fully dressed, Kate made her way to the boarding party room.

The boarding party were sorting out their equipment.

All business, Mike walked into room and begun his briefing while the sailors continued to put on all the boarding gear.

Kate listened as she too donned the gear on. She reached between her legs and connected the straps to the front of her harness. When she adjusted the straps, the main strap rubbed along that overly sensitive area. All of her dream came flooding back in full big screen HD and she gasped. She tried to hide her reaction by clearing her throat.

Mike noticed the slight blush in her face. An explanation would have to wait for another time, as he continued telling them about the Type four FFV of the starboard bow.

Oh, God, Kate thought, Mike, don't you dare stare at me. She felt weak kneed already. He could be telling them about the Klingons off their starboard bow for all she cared. That strap was driving her mad, but she couldn't very well fiddle with it at the moment. Fiddle? That's exactly what she needed to alleviate the pleasurable pain that she felt and she wanted to Mike to be the one to rid of her of this particular sensual itch.

Don't go there, Kate! She bemoaned to herself, get a grip and not off Mike's certain appendage either, no matter how much she'd like. She was a bee's dick close to screaming. Dick. Oh! God! Stop it, Kate admonished herself.

Kate had gone though the frustration stage a long time ago. That deadline had long since lapsed. She was now bordering on the psychotic. She didn't know how much more of this professional relationship shit she could take. To be so close to him, to the handsome man she loved with all her heart but unable to touch him, let alone let him have his evil way with her.

They couldn't. Not yet.

Now she really wanted to scream. Perhaps she should take her frustrations out on a poor unfortunate illegal fisherman.

"X, you all right?"

"I'm fine, sir."

When she looked away, he knew she was lying, but didn't press the issue. He'd add it to the list for their meeting after the boarding. "All right, away seaboats."

Kate quickly put her helmet on, a little harder than usual, slapping it down, mainly to knock some sense into her and then left to board the RHIB.

* * *

"Charlie 82, X-ray 82, we're heading home now." Kate said, as she twirled her finger around, indicating for Rhino to bring the RHIB back home. They found nothing on the Type four FFV, and finally she could relax, and thought perhaps she could get some sleep.

The constant rhythm of the waves as the RHIB powered through the water provided enough friction between the strap and her clothes for her breath to hitch and heart to flutter that little bit faster. Damn, she thought too soon. Her dream came back to her. She shifted positions along the stern but nothing helped. The offending strap, along with the sea and the RHIB were reasserting its affect on her body.

As they came close to Hammersley, Kate saw Mike standing by Thruster control and gazed up at Mike with a sultry smile. This picture of him looking down on her, returning her smile, would have to do for her dream material until the Navy got their act together. Or until Kate finally and deservedly snapped, and would take matters into her own hands.

_tbc_


	3. Chapter 3

**Close but no cigar**

**

* * *

**

Kate sat at her laptop, impatiently waiting. She filled her time playing Spider Solitaire and Minesweeper.

Mike had kept himself busy during his watch. He'd completed his paperwork; reports were all signed off and the actions were readied to be forwarded to NAVCOM. He'd done that to make sure that his next shore leave was all free.

He checked his watch. First Watch was about to start and he heard Dutchy's heavy boot steps coming up the stairs.

"Sir." Dutchy stood at ease.

Mike handed the ship over to the buffer and made his way to his cabin.

He turned on his laptop and forwarded the reports to NAVCOM, pleased his official duties were over.

Mike emailed Kate, hoping that she was still awake. His smile grew as she answered almost instantly.

Kate wouldn't sleep without seeing him. All of him. Kate heard the familiar sound of an incoming Skype call. She quickly clicked the answer with video button and smiled as Mike's face filled the screen.

The screen blurred for a second as Kate crept back onto her rack.

With a low sexy voice, Kate asked, "Can you see me, Mike?"

The screen stilled to reveal her beautiful naked body. Unable to speak for a second, Mike stared, gazing at her perfect body. Eventually, he murmured, "Oh God … Yes."

Kate smiled suggestively. "Now tell me what you want."

His eyes wandered languidly over her body. "Stroke yourself."

Mike's mouth watered as she slowly caress herself; her deft fingers circled her wiry hairs before slowly and enticingly delving further, while her other hand toyed with her already rock hard nipple.

"Harder." Mike groaned, and was now rock hard as his own arousal increasing exponentially, straining at his pants. He tore off his shirt and pants, freeing himself.

Mike could hear her moaning his name as her rhythm increased.

Smiling wantonly as Kate looked at her screen. Mike was gloriously naked, and licked her lips in desire. She imagined her hands roaming through his luscious chest hairs and then her eyes lowered. His member was standing tall, thick and proud. Mike's hand slowly caressed his shaft and around the tight sack and it drove her wild.

Kate was losing control; her head rolled around and her breathing became laboured as the pleasure amplified.

"Oh … Kate … harder." Mike's voice was strained, as his pace now matched hers.

"Mike … come for me." Kate gasped; those familiar tingles were spreading fast. "Please … Mike."

He didn't need any encouragement as he watched her finger piston in and out.

Seeing Mike's release produced the most earth-shattering orgasm in Kate, shuddering and just about stifling a scream.

* * *

_The next night_

Mike swore very loudly.

He opened his door and yelled down the corridor, toward the Comcen. "RO!"

Robert couldn't but hear the clearly aggravated CO bellow his name and he thought people in Cairns might have heard it too. He poked his head out of his door. "Sir?"

"Come here now." Mike seethed.

"Yes, sir." Robert had no idea what he'd done. He walked toward the CO's cabin, ready to take the coming shellacking.

Robert entered the boss' cabin.

The boss slammed the door behind him.

Robert now cringed, as he stood to attention. He could see Mike's white knuckles and fists clenched. He was fighting for control. He'd never seen the boss so angry.

"Leading Seaman Dixon, who authorised the removal of Skype from my laptop?"

* * *

Dutchy cleared Kate's handgun. "All good, ma'am."

"Thank you, Dutchy." Kate was dripping wet and cold. Rain had pelted down during the entire boarding. Her boarding vest will need to be dried in her cabin. She trudged down the corridor and stairs to her cabin from the Boarding Party room.

After entering her cabin, she toed off her boots and went straight to her bathroom.

"Let me help you with that." Mike placed his warm hands on her shoulders as he stood behind her.

Kate shuddered as she heard Mike's deep timbre behind her by her ear.

Never taking his hands off Kate, Mike edged around her until he stood in front of her. His long finger's slowly unzipped her boarding jacket.

Kate's breath hitched. Mike was so close now; she could feel his warm breath tickle her face and then that warm breath slide sensually down her chest. His deep blue eyes looked intently at her, studying her face, her green eyes, and seemingly into her heart.

He finished the zip's journey and gently removed the vest from Kate. Mike's heart swelled, he loved every molecule of Kate. He only wished he could show her how much right at that moment, but he couldn't. They couldn't.

He settled for whispering in her ear that he loved her.

Kate nearly melted into a pool of goo with his words and his touch.

With regret, Mike stepped back. "Soon, Kate. Soon"

Mike left Kate's cabin and made his way back to the Bridge.

* * *

_tbc_


	4. Chapter 4

**One-step**** backwards, two steps forward**

In the faint yellow glow of the fire, Kate sat crossed legged and armed, a nearly perfect imitation of an upset toddler, leaning against a tall palm, her head slowly banging against the trunk. Mike sat next to her with that stupid annoying half grin of his.

Kate shook her head. "I told you this was a mistake."

"I know," Mike agreed, not willing to disagree with Kate. He wasn't that stupid. There wasn't much he or anyone could do about their present situation.

"There's a reason why we're both not meant to be off the ship at the same time."

"I know." Mike peered out the corner of his eye at Kate. The stars were outdoing themselves tonight. That, and the yellow glow of the fire, the warm breeze, a beautiful tropical island, no crazed mercenaries or oil thieves, and he was content to bask in the glory that was an aggravated and thoroughly frustrated Kate.

She refused to relax and enjoy the view, and repeated, "We're both not meant to be off the ship. Together. Even Star Trek had that rule. Something always went wrong. Some bloody alien with a latex forehead and bad make up always leaping from a crappy paper-mâché rock!"

"I know." He nodded. There was no point in disagreeing with her. She was off. Although he might have to quiz her on how long she's been a closet Trekker.

"Can't you say anything else?"

"I … No. Ommph!" Mike grimaced, rubbing his arm. Kate could really punch hard. "Hey, I said, no, not know. As in November Oscar."

Kate harrumphed, "Yeah right." She could've screamed at Mike, at this ridiculous situation and their life. She blamed the Navy and Maxine for not organizing a new CO. She was beginning to think they couldn't organize a piss up in a brewery. She blamed the Government for getting them stuck on this island because they couldn't provide accurate tidal charts. Bloody bean counters!

Although on the outside she was a tough Navy officer, she did like her creature comforts: a warm bed and her pillow, and her preference would be to have a slightly annoying but devastatingly tall, dark and handsome man to share that with her. If she wanted to go camping, she'd have joined the Army, Kate scoffed. And, it stood to reason that Mike got blamed for both of these predicaments. If only she had a pillow to punch or scream into, although it had felt good to whack him one.

Settling into his side of the palm tree, Mike's mind wandered, recalling his fantasies, to a similar beautiful deserted island, to an equally gorgeous woman he loved beyond words, to long walks on clean white sand at sunset, to swimming in crystal clear lagoons, to canoodling in hammocks swinging in between palm trees.

Just the thought of her with him led to the stirrings of desire. Oh, how he wished they were the only two people on the island right at that moment. Instead, he was sharing this particular slice of paradise with three of his crew, who were sitting across from him and Kate, not five metres away from his palm tree that served as his chair and bed.

Mike shifted position, attempting to alleviate pressure from his misbehaving appendage and then put his hands on his lap to hide his condition. Again, he started with his mantra of repeating his English teacher's name.

Kate's stomach growled. She looked at Mike's bulging Boarding vest pockets. Putting on her best smile, she whispered, "Mike, what have got in there?"

Wide eyed, Mike coughed and spluttered.

* * *

"CO, Comcen." RO said.

"Go ahead, RO." Mike said.

"Commander White on Skype for you, sir."

"Skype? I thought you said NAVCOM removed access."

"Yes, sir. I did, however some DOD bureaucrat made a mistake."

"How long has Skype been available?"

"Two days."

"Two days? And you didn't think to tell anyone."

"No, sir. I was busy with my duties."

"Two Days? Duties?" Mike was incredulous. He'd missed the chance to be with Kate as best they could for two days. He was going to go ballistic soon.

Robert thought it was best to beat a hasty retreat. "Sir, Commander White."

"Oh? Right." Mike didn't bother signing off to Robert. While his brain accepted the call from Maxine, he was understandably distracted. He barely remembered what they talked about with Maxine. His thoughts were entirely on Kate.

After Maxine had logged off, he quickly typed a message to Kate. Then he remembered and deleted it. "Mike, you idiot! She's on First Watch." She'd be on the Bridge for the next four hours. He'd kill the idiot that designed the roster. No! That would be Kate. Double damn! Now he really wanted to punch something. He thought the wall facing him looked particularly inviting.

* * *

Brooding, Mike sat waiting in Maxine's office. Come to NAVCOM, she said. Debriefing, she said. Bullshit, he said. Another stall, he said.

The ever-shrinking logical part of his brain thought Maxine was just trying to do what she thought Mike had wanted. He'd previously stalled taking the promotion for as long as he could and then some, and then incredibly they send him back straight away. No matter how much he really wanted to stay at NAVCOM, he couldn't refuse the legitimate order to go back. But the most important part of him that was becoming harder to control, and now he desperately wanted off the ship.

And now Maxine was dragging her heels.

The time had definitely come for action. For the week, that the Navy had stopped them using Skype he'd been extremely toey. His dreams and even their Skype fantasies were pale imitations of the real thing and he frantically wanted to be with the real thing.

Maxine strode into her office. "Mike."

"Maxine."

To Maxine, Mike looked a little distracted, stressed, frustrated, or aggravated – probably all of the above. He'd been like that out on patrol. His whole demeanour told her a caged lion was sitting in front of him.

"The patrol?"

Mike placed the patrol report on her desk. "Nothing to report."

Maxine jumped back a little. He'd practically thumped the report on her desk. "So absolutely nothing happened?"

"Yes." Mike wanted to get out of there and jump into a cold shower. Kate filled his dreams and most of his waking hours too.

"There's nothing going on at all?"

Was that a statement or a question about him and Kate? Mike didn't know. Did Maxine know about them? Probably. She'd seen them at NAVCOM and she was one of the smartest women he knew.

From God only knows where, the image of President Bill Clinton and his infamous declaration came into Mike's mind. 'I did not have sexual relations with that woman.' Depends on your definition, Mike smirked to himself. What they shared was as close as you could get without being in the same room, and he thought what they had done was probably illegal in half a dozen US states. He had no regrets at all, except that he couldn't do all those things to Kate in person.

Maxine just nodded, so it was going to like that - monotone and one-syllable answers. Normally, he'd chatted during their debriefings. Bugger this, she thought. "Are you all right?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Mike retorted sharply.

"That's why." Maxine murmured, but left it. The dark clouds that hovered over him were only going to get worse. "Mike, I know this is not what you want to hear, but the Navy has finally found a new CO for Hammersley."

Maxine had to shake her head. Was it possible for someone to change so quickly? One minute, he was in the foulest mood and the next, those clouds had disappeared, but he still had his cover in a death grip. Mike had been good a repressing his anger. She thought it might be like the eye of the storm. Heaven help the next sailor to upset him.

He was already half out of his chair. "When?"

"You can start again on Monday." Maxine figured Mike could use some extra shore leave.

Mike was at the door, when he turned around. "Thank you, Maxine. And the Hammersley?"

"Maintenance for two weeks. So shore leave."

"Thank you." Mike lost all sense of military decorum and practically sprinted for his car.

* * *

Barely remembering to salute the Ensign, Mike half-walked half ran to his cabin. He slammed the door behind him. "XO, Captain. X to the captain's cabin at the rush."

A few seconds later, he heard Kate knock on his door. "Enter."

They'd all seen Mike rush back onto the ship and so with some trepidation, Kate walked in, wondering what was going on.

Mike closed the door as soon as she was in his cabin.

"Sir?" Kate asked.

Mike hadn't thought how that far ahead as to how he was going to tell Kate. And then suddenly he lost the power to speak. His mind was a mass of pictures of them together.

"Sir?" Kate looked worried but remained professional.

Mike remembered their conversation, about keeping it professional between them while he'd been her CO, but now that he technically wasn't, he said, "F*ck it!" He took Kate in his arms and kissed her senseless, and in between the kisses and the breaths, he explained what was going on, although Kate quickly figured that out.

_TBC_


	5. Chapter 5

This is the last part of my Frustration series. I hope.

Enjoy:

* * *

**Out with a Bang**

"CO, Comcen." Robert's voice shattered the atmosphere in Mike's cabin.

Mike sighed. He should have known their moment together was never going to last. Reluctantly, he disentangled himself from Kate, who offered a weak smile. Thankfully they'd stopped kissing minutes ago and were only hugging each other.

Mike picked up his phone. "Yes, RO?"

"NAVCOM on the phone." Robert connected him and then hung up.

"Mike, I'm sorry but you've crash been sailed."

"Crash sailed?" Mike growled.

Kate was annoyed.

Mike mouthed various swear words.

"I want you to leave ASAP. Coastwatch have spotted on ICE boat."

Mike repeated it for Kate.

Understanding what Mike wanted, Kate nodded, and after a quick wardrobe, pash rash and love bite check, she left to organize the boat, while Mike got the details from Maxine.

On the way up to the Bridge, Kate wondered if the Navy was conspiring against her.

* * *

"The fishermen are in Austere …"

Within seconds, Mike's eyes watered as Kate continued with her report. The beautiful woman he loved with all his heart stank. She absolutely reeked of dead fish, beyond what any normal person could stand.

"The captain is doing his best Manuel impersonation …"

Mike's stomach was threatening to immigrate to Canada without the rest of him.

"A couple hundred kilos of fish …"

Waves of nausea now threatened Mike as his stomach unfortunately those waves had now synched with the rolling motion of the boat thus exponentially increasing the detrimental effects on his vestibular system, causing the most gut wrenching seasickness.

"The catch has been photographed …"

Sweating now, he now felt at any moment he was going to lose his lunch, preferably not all over her. And unfortunately he couldn't move any further away. Damn... that bulkhead.

"The tow is functioning …"

He'd had enough. Anymore and he'd embarrass himself. "X, thanks. See you on the Bridge." He about faced and marched smartly and rapidly back to the Bridge, vowing never to get an in person report from anyone boarding an ICE or FFV boat again. For the first time in yonks, all thought of Kate in various states of undress disappeared, and he focused on his work entirely, also for the first time in yonks.

* * *

[This is all SM's work! I swear]

On the Bridge, Kate sat staring at the helm console, trying to figure why Mike had sniffed the air when she returned to the Bridge, but gave up. It was too weird. Unfortunately, staring at the screen was the wrong the thing to do. When she shifted in her chair, she heard the crackle of the leather under her, and her mind wandered to happier thoughts of him.

Role playing was something that Kate would never admit to, but when push came to poke, it was something she'd always fantasized about. Especially when those fantasies centred on a certain tall, dark and devastatingly handsome captain.

Running her palms firmly along the arms of the leather chair, she looked at the man sitting to her right, stifling a groan as thoughts of him on all fours begging her inflict a little pain to his sensitive areas flooded into her mind. _'Get a grip, Kate. You're at work'_

Jumping from her chair, Kate knew she had to leave the Bridge. She needed a little private time in her cabin, without distractions. Her attempts were thwarted when the object of her fantasy grabbed her wrist.

"X, where are you going? I need you."

_'Oh, god, yes, please,'_ she thought, before taking a deep breath and turning to face him "Ah, just needed something in my cabin, sir," she stammered, rubbing her thighs together, desperately hoping the explanation would suffice and she could finally get the hell out of there.

Noticing her blush-filled cheeks and flustered composure, Mike continued, "Don't be long, I need you to call hands …"

"Could do with your hands," Kate murmured, retracting her wrist and stalked out of the room.

* * *

"_Mayday, Mayday, Mayday,"_

"Sir, I've picked up a Mayday." Robert turned on the speaker.

"_Mayday, Mayday, Mayday, this is Motor Vessel Wet Dream, this is Motor Vessel Wet Dream._

"_My position is sixteen degrees decimal seventy north, one hundred twenty decimal forty east. I am on taking on water and drifting. There are nine POB, I require immediate assistance."_

Mike ignored the sniggers from behind Marine Link Console and elsewhere.

"Wet Dream?" Kate groaned on so many levels as she checked the AIS/RADAR system. It meant that it would be nearly a day before they returned to Cairns. "Eight hours, sir."

Mike knew there was nothing else he could do. Kate would have to navigate the ICE boat, but it would mean Kate would be on that disgusting smelling boat. Again. For hours. He shuddered at that and because he was going to owe Kate big time. He'd seen her face. It might require him being severely punishment, he smirked. "Take 2Dads with you on the ICE boat." Mike looked at Kate and mouthed 'sorry'.

"Yes, sir." Ignoring his apology, Kate replied, knowing he'd keep as she trudged down the stairs. This was getting beyond the ridiculous. This episode proved that not only the Navy was against them; the entire Universe was now conspiring against them. And to top it all off, she had to spend a day with the infantile 2Dads. The young man was not the one person she'd like to share a pleasant cruise back to Cairns with.

Perhaps in a previous life, she'd upset one deity or another, insulted someone or something, or stepped on one too many bugs.

* * *

Finally the day had come.

Kate and Mike were on land. Off Hammersley. Out of uniform. Officially on shore leave. And more importantly, Mike was officially back at NAVCOM.

They were free to do as they will.

HMAS Sterling over in Perth could have heard their 'Yes!'

But there was a slight glitch. It now seemed that even a parallel Universe was interfering in their plans.

Mike was sitting opposite Kate, in a pub, surrounded by his old crew and pile of empty bottles.

The crew were giving him another promotion piss up.

Both Kate and Mike were not drinking very much. They wanted this version of their nightmare to end.

Sally sat next to Kate and both were talking about Chloe.

While Kate was talking about play dates, favourite Wiggles guys or songs, her foot began a meandering and torturous slow journey up and down Mike's bare calf.

Mike knew that foot anywhere but didn't dare look at Kate. It would only encourage her. And he rejoined Charge's and Dutchy's in depth analysis of Rugby League.

Kate smiled, as the discussion turned to the relative merits of George Clooney. But all the while, her toe wandered up Mike's thigh now. Now Kate went all out. Her hand flicked her hair off her shoulder, exposing her delicate neck, to that crook she knew he liked to nibble. Her mission was to drive Mike wild. Her purpose was to make Mike make a decision - to leave the pub ASAP.

The brazen hussy, Mike thought, all the while agreeing with Dutchy that the Roosters were better than Broncos.

Her toe edged closer and closer to the apex of his shorts, and when she reached her goal, she lingered, her toe making tiny circles.

Mike rubbed his jaw. So many things were getting harder. He can only imagine what shape the superman symbol formed on his undies under the strain.

Kate smiled knowingly. Mike's breathing shallowed, as he automatically opened his legs wider. She teased him more and soon his grip on his beer tightened.

Kate and Mike said their goodbyes to Sally and Chris, who had to pick up Chloe from the baby sitters.

"Mrs Pendleton, Mrs Pendleton," Mike said through clenched teeth, willing his deprived appendage to quieten, but with no luck.

"Sir, it's your shout!" An already half snozzled Charge slapped Mike on his shoulder, nearly knocking him off his chair.

There was absolutely no way Mike wanted to stand up at that moment. He got out his wallet and pulled out two fifties. "Charge, you're already up. You go get the next round. Same again for me."

"Right. Guava Mojos!" Charge ignored what everyone was drinking and the table roared with approval. Charge staggered to the bar with Dutchy in tow to help him.

Still administering her slow torture, Kate's eyebrow rose. "Who's Mrs Pendleton, Mike?" She had a fair idea but she wanted to know how much control he had. From the lusty look in his eyes, he'd be lucky to leave the table. At all.

He sniffed.

With a harder stroke and a mischievous grin, she tossed him a napkin. "Have a tissue, Mike."

Sally waited by the door for Chris, with a growing smile.

Chris placed an arm around her and then kissed her.

Smirking, Sally indicated to Chris to look at their table. "Isn't that illegal in a public place."

* * *

Eventually and finally, Mike regained enough control to suppress his natural urges despite extreme provocation for the time being, to tell his old crew it was time for him to leave.

Mike offered Kate a lift home. Just like he usually did.

He'd thought about going to Hammersley and taking Kate on his rack, on his captain's chair, or both. But he didn't make it that far.

In the taxi, Mike sidled right next to her, his hand on her thigh, softly kneading edging closer to her apex of her legs, and all the time, whispering into her ear what he was going to do her. He smiled wryly, feeling her heat, hearing her breath hitch with every movement.

In minutes, but it seemed an eternity to Kate, the taxi stopped outside Mike's house.

As Kate waited in Mike's bed, naked, with her eyes closed while Mike locked up the house and turned off all their phones, she still could not believe it was finally happening. A tiny part of her wondered if LCmdr Freeman's God of minor obstacles was going to throw another spanner in the works. She need not have worried.

Mike was standing starkers, in all his glory, leaning against his bedroom door, with a suggestive come hither smile and a massage bottle in hand, and waiting for Kate to open her eyes.

* * *

_Fin. No more – my ribs hurt._


End file.
